Audiovisual authentication, typically based simultaneously on the voice and face of a person, offers a number of advantages over both single-mode speaker verification and single-mode face verification, including enhanced robustness against variable environmental conditions. One of the most significant advantages of combined face-voice recognition is the decreased vulnerability against replay attacks, which could take the form of presenting either a voice recording to a single-mode speaker verification system or a still photograph to a single-mode face verification system.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.